The Way I Am
by MorbidMandy
Summary: Super-fluff. Magnus and Alec celebrate their six-month anniversary. Songfic. Song: The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson. Yaoi.


**Hi! This is like super-fluff. A fluffernado. :) Anyway, I was listening to a bunch of music, and I really love this song, and the one lyric caught my attention and just seared it into my mind as the perfect Malec song. It's the lyric that Magnus says to Alec at the end.**

**The song is The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson. I recommend listening to it while you read this... maybe on repeat ;) Especially because the way she sings it stresses certain parts... 3**

**Anyways, I hope you love it! I will definitely be writing more songfics. And if anyone wants inspiration for one, I have a LITERAL pile of scraps of paper with song names scribbled on them cause I thought they would make a good songfic. So, yeah. I'll be writing for years.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned MI, I would be making a lot of money off of this. However, they would probably be huge piles of Malec, with no plot. :) so yeah, don't own it.**

Alec squeezed his eyes shut as he reached up and knocked on Magnus' door. It was their six-month anniversary, and Magnus made him promise to come over at seven EXACTLY. Not 6:59, not 7:01. So Alec was here. Exactly on time.

Magnus opened the door with a flourish, and Alec's heart sped up just at the sight of the tall man.

"Just on time!" Magnus said, giving Alec a fleeting peck on the lips.

Alec trailed after Magnus, shutting the door behind him. Magnus led him into the dining room, which had been... transformed.

The table was small, with two chairs. There were two covered silver dishes, candles-tapers, sconces, and pillars-and a bottle of wine. Music drifted from a stereo in the corner.

"Magnus, it's-" Alec cut off as Magnus waved his hand and the candles all lit, including some that were magically held by sconces on the wall.

"Gorgeous..." Magnus sighed, pulling Alec into his arms and giving him a searing kiss that left them both feeling a little weak.

"Dinner smells good." said Alec, breathing heavily and blushing.

"Before we have dinner... dance with me?" Magnus asked, waving his fingers at the stereo so it changed songs.

Alec bit his lip, unsure. But when Magnus pulled him over to press against him, he found himself dancing...

_If you were falling, then I would catch you.  
You need a light, I'd find a match._

Alec and Magnus swayed to the song, their eyes interlocked. Their arms wound around each other, Magnus pressing his forehead to Alec's, smiling at him.

The lyrics reminded them of the time that the power had gone out at Magnus' apartment, and he hadn't had the strength to magic them on. Alec had showed up as Magnus' last flashlight died, and he had a match to light the candles.

Magnus pulled Alec closer, pressing a kiss to his neck.

_Cause I love the way you say good morning.  
And you take me the way I am._

There was nothing that he liked more than being in Magnus' arms, thought Alec, burying his head in the crook of Magnus' neck.

Except maybe waking up in his arms.

The first time he had woken up in Magnus' arms, he had been surprised at how much he loved the feeling of Magnus' strong, tan arms wrapped around him, pulling him against his chest like he was the most precious gift in the world. He could be happy there forever.

_If you are chilly, here take my sweater.  
Your head is aching, I'll make it better._

Now they thought of walking through Central Park, hand-in-hand, out for all the world to see. Magnus had shivered when a cold breeze hit them and, instead of letting Magnus conjure up a jacket, Alec had given him his sweater. It had been the sweetest thing Alec had done for him, Magnus thought. Alec had shivered but suffered through it so that Magnus would be warm.

They swayed to the music, lost in their memories...

And when Alec had tripped on his way to Magnus' apartment and hit his head, Magnus had healed him...

Straddling him, Magnus had smoothed his hands down Alec's head, staring deeply into his eyes as he sent healing pulses of energy to soothe his headache... it had been the most intimate experience Alec had ever had with anyone before...

_Cause I love the way you call me baby.  
And you take me the way I am._

Alec tilted his head back as Magnus lavished kisses down his throat, nipping slightly at the skin.

They still moved together, but Magnus pulled back slightly to look in Alec's eyes, his eyes smouldering. Their lower bodies moved in perfect harmony,

The first time Magnus had gone to the Lightwood's for dinner, he and Alec had greeted each other in what they thought was privacy. Remembering how Alec had grabbed him and kissed him so deeply, pulling him around him, whispering 'Hey, baby,' so sweetly, before Robert Lightwood had finally cleared his throat, alerting them to the fact that they were not, in fact, in private...

_I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair.  
Sew on patches to all you tear._

Magnus pulled back and tugged on Alec's sweater, and Alec reached up and pulled Magnus' hair, eliciting a moan from the warlock. Alec smirked at him, capturing his mouth and giving him a quick, scorching kiss.

Magnus pulled back then, to whisper the next words to Alec, locking their eyes together.

_"Cause I love you more than I could ever promise. And you take me the way I am."_

Tears came to Alec's eyes as he pulled Magnus closer. Their love enveloped them in a cocoon, and in that moment, it didn't matter what else happened.

They were together, simply... together.

Their dinner forgotten, they stumbled back to Magnus' bedroom, never breaking their embrace, even as they lost themselves in the throes of ecstasy.

_You take me the way I am.  
You take me the way I am._

**Also, forgot to say it before-don't own the song either. Don't own nothin :(**

**Review please 3**


End file.
